


The Man Who Can't Be Moved

by Gabrielleblue



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielleblue/pseuds/Gabrielleblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer rain brings together two people who can’t stop thinking about each other. No names, no contacts, no way to find each other. ..  How will they ever reunite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a colab between me and InvertedMeridian for the I Write The Songs Competition 2013.  
> I trully hope you all enjoy it. Please let us know what you think.

## Chapter 1

## EPOV

 

It had been a long day at work and I couldn’t wait to get home. Hell, it had been a long week. Even though I knew I’d have to work through the weekend, I felt slightly better because I knew I wouldn’t have to meet up with any clients then.

Being an architect was time consuming and tiring, but I loved it. I had put myself through school by working odd jobs since my mother couldn’t afford to pay for it. Now she lived in a home I designed, a home I built with her in mind.

It felt good that after what seemed like forever I could say that I was “comfortable.” Maybe others want more, but the way I saw it you should to be thankful for what you had.

And I was. I had a great mother that had managed to raise me properly even though my father had bailed on us when I was small. I had a great sister that I loved to death although sometimes I thought she would just kill me, especially while we were growing up.

I had managed to finish school and get into a good firm, and now I was VP.  I was barely 30.

My mother says she’s proud of me and, while I brush it off most times, I can’t help but feel good about that. I only thought of her as I struggled with school and waiting tables and working at the campus library. I knew I wanted to repay her for everything she’d done for me.

The only thing that was missing from my life was someone to share it with.  I live in a modest home of my own design.  There was room for a family there, but I was alone.

Sure, I had flings and one-night stands, but nothing serious. I always believed that when you met that one person you’re gonna know it.

I had one more meeting for the week. It was Friday evening and we had settled on meeting at Serendipity to discuss the latest details of a design I had cooked up for them.  It was for an office building, so it wasn’t anything overly complicated, but I wanted to make sure my clients got the perfect result.

The coffee shop wasn’t too far away from the headquarters, but I had to take another route to get home that night. I parked at the end of the street and made my way to Serendipity. It had been overcast most of the day, and the sky was growing darker.

A storm was brewing, I could tell. It was going to be short, but it was coming. It wasn’t exactly a surprise around here, especially during summer, so I wasn’t worried about it.

I entered the coffee shop and noticed immediately that it was packed. I went back outside and took the only empty table that was available.

I checked my watch and noticed that my client should be here any minute, so I ordered a cup of coffee and a bagel to stave off my hunger until I got home.

I had just gotten a refill when my phone rang.

“Northman,” I answered.

“Hey! I’m sorry, but I can’t make it tonight,” my client’s voice said from the other end. “Something came up. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok. Call on Monday to reschedule, okay?”

“Sure. Thank you and I apologize once more.”

“No problem. Have a great evening.”

“You too.”

Well, that was that. I was going to finish my coffee and head on home, have some supper, and decompress.

The sky lit up in the distance and soon thunder rolled through.  It was going to rain soon.

Even though I was sitting at an outside table, I wasn't too worried.  The cover above was wide enough that I wouldn’t get rained on even if the wind intensified.

It was a warm evening, but the smell of rain was in the air.

I relaxed back in my chair and closed my eyes as the rain came closer and closer, enjoying the breeze cooling my skin.

In no time it was pouring. I opened my eyes just in time to see this beautiful girl duck under the awning of the coffee shop, hugging a bag to her chest.

Her long blonde hair was wet, her summer dress was drenched, and she was trying to cover the bag in her arms. I noticed the name of the bookshop up the street on the woven material of the bag.

She looked across the street, into the distance, and then up to the sky, muttered something and then turned back to the coffee shop.

I couldn’t take my eyes off her and I couldn’t understand why.

She scanned the crowd and peaked inside. That room was full, I knew. She came back out and looked lost.

She looked through the area once more and her eyes met mine. I smiled and before I knew what I was doing I had motioned for her to join me at the table.

She looked young, but not too young. I was maybe a few years older than she appeared.

She was beautiful as she came towards me, chewing slightly on her lip. 


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2

## SPOV

 

Life hasn’t been easy for me, but I had managed to do well for myself. I was raised by my grandmother, and I always enjoyed helping her out in the kitchen.

Baking had been my favorite hobby and I decided to attend cooking school after I finished high school. Gran did everything she could to help me out through school, but things hadn’t been easy, especially since I had to move to another state.

Once I finished school I managed to put some money aside, which, combined with the money from selling the house after Gran died, helped me set up my own little baked goods shop.

I named it “Adele” and I sold all kinds of goodies, including pies and cupcakes. Things were going well for me and although I did mostly everything on my own, I couldn’t complain. I was 28 and had my own business.

I also had a man to love me. Bill and I had been together for four years and we were actually talking about getting married.

He’d even asked me, with a ring and everything, but we never got around to actually making plans. I couldn’t say that I was madly in love with him anymore, but I did love him. Things were comfortable for us more often than not, especially since we both worked long hours.

It wasn’t so long ago that I discovered that everything was not ok. While my long hours translated to running my own business, his long hours translated to fucking his secretary.

The resulting argument was huge, with screams and broken vases, but by the time I was done crying I had also packed my bags.

I left my ring on the table near my keys to his place. I told him to never call me again and he hadn’t. It’s been six weeks now and although it hurt, I felt better about my life.

I was no longer living a lie.

It was finally Friday and, since my store was closed on the weekends, I could finally go home and relax. I had been up since dawn and really needed some rest.

I got in my car and decided to stop by the bookstore on my way home. I had my very own favorite shop where a friend worked so I decided to go there. I wanted to take a bath while reading a good book.

I spent about half an hour there and by the time I had everything in my bag I noticed it had started pouring. I chastised myself for parking so far away and decided to just make a run for it. How bad could it be?

After the first few feet I was already cursing my idea and when I realized I couldn’t possibly get to my car without “swimming” across the road, I just ducked in a nearby coffee shop. I looked around, hoping to spot an empty table to sit a while until the rain died down, but saw none.

I went to the door of the shop and checked inside and the story was the same. The place was packed.

I scanned the patio again, in the hopes that I had missed something, when I saw him.

Our eyes met and my breath caught in my throat. Blue eyes. Blond hair. A little stubble on his jaw. He smiled at me and motioned for me to join him. He was sitting alone at the table and that was pretty much the only empty seat.

I had no idea how I walked towards him. I don’t remember making the conscious decision to move. But somehow, I found myself at his table, taking a seat across from him.


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter 3

## EPOV

 

She sat across from me and I chastised myself for not getting up to help her get seated, like a real gentleman should.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi.”

“I am sorry. I don’t want to intrude. You're probably waiting for someone,” she said and I found it endearing that she worried.

“You are not intruding at all. I was supposed to meet someone, that’s true, but it got postponed.” It wasn’t that I didn’t want to give her more details about my life, but maybe she wasn’t interested in hearing them.

“Well, thank you for offering me a seat. It was awfully nice of you. I didn’t want to get back in the rain and ruin these,” she motioned toward her books.

I smiled. I had always loved books as well, something I inherited from my mother. There was a slight accent to her speech, like maybe she’d been born somewhere in the South but had moved up here in the past few years.

“It's no problem. What books did you buy, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Her face lit up and she rummaged through the bag. She pulled out three tomes and I was impressed to find Fowles among the authors. He was one of my favorites, and I had also read works by the others.

“That one,” I pointed it out “is very good.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve read it about a dozen times. I loaned it to a friend and she lost it, so now I had to go and buy it again.”

I must have grimaced at the thought of someone losing a borrowed book since she laughed slightly.

“I know that look. I feel the same. There’s not much I could have done, really.”

“That’s why I rarely lend books. I hate it when people mistreat them or lose them,” I said, taking a sip from my coffee.

She watched me closely, studying my face as if trying to figure out something. Then she smiled.

I motioned for the waitress to bring us two menus and she returned soon. Neither of us said anything until we had our menus, but it wasn’t awkward. It was comfortable to be able to be quiet with someone.

However, I felt the need to get to know her and I wasn’t sure how to go about that and not look like a creep.

“I… I’m not sure if I should stay,” she said hesitantly.

“It’s still raining,” I pointed out, hoping to get her to stay a little while longer. It dawned on me that maybe she was married so someone might be waiting for her at home. I couldn’t see her left hand so I couldn’t be sure.

Her eyes darted to the pouring rain and then she looked at me. I smiled reassuringly and she nodded, before looking at her menu once more.

She shivered slightly and I wanted to slap myself. I shrugged out of my suit jacket and got up to wrap it around her. I stopped when I reached her, afraid she was going to get scared of me.

“I noticed you were cold. I’m sorry I didn’t offer earlier.”

“You really don’t have to,” she said, her eyes meeting mine.

“I want to.”

I wrapped her in the jacket and took my seat once more. It looked huge on her and her petite frame suddenly seemed even smaller.

“Thank you,” she said and smiled.

She ended up ordering a latte and a muffin and I asked for another bagel.

“I really am sorry to be hoarding your table like this.”

“It’s my pleasure. Truly.”

“Ok. So ... ehm... what else do you read?”

For the next hour we chatted about everything and nothing. It was weird how many things we had in common. We had quite a few favorite authors in common, we discovered immediately, as well as the same interest in mystery novels.

She loved most of the bands I had on my iPod and liked fall over spring because it reminded her of her school days when she was a kid.

She loved the beach and surfing, but she mostly enjoyed spending time in the outdoors. I could tell by the lines around her neck that she must have spent at least part of her summer in a bathing suit and that was not helpful.

She was a beautiful woman and picturing her in a bikini…  Well, I didn’t want to get up from the table right now.

We were just two strangers that got lost in each other as they shied away from rain and responsibilities. But somehow, I felt more connected to her than I had with anyone else in the past.

I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know everything about her. We hadn’t exchanged names or details about where we worked and what we did. We just...were.

I gazed at her as I tried to commit her features to memory. Her blue eyes that looked straight through me, her blond hair falling over the lapels of my suit jacket, her plump lips and her dimples. I noticed a small butterfly tattoo on her right wrist that peaked from underneath her woven leather bracelet.

We lost ourselves in our discussion and barely noticed that it was completely dark outside and that many of the tables around us had cleared.

She looked at her watch to check the time and I noticed there was no ring on her finger. However, I could see there had been one there recently. There was a whiter patch of skin where a ring would have been.

I wondered if she was married, if she was engaged or if she had just worn a regular ring that held no meaning.

I paid the tab although she insisted on pitching in for her drinks. I relented and let her leave the tip for the waitress.

We hadn’t been on a date, although that was definitely something I wanted, so I had no right to claim to pay for her.

The rain had stopped by the time we were ready to leave. I offered to walk her to her car since it was night and I didn’t want her to be scared.

My jacket came down to her thighs and she just looked so tiny. I felt the urge to gather her in my arms and keep her warm.

I had no idea where these feelings came from. I had barely met the woman and yet…

We reached her small VW Beatle and she placed her books in the back seat, along with her bag. She closed the door and turned towards me.

She smiled and shrugged off the coat and handed it to me, thanking me once more.

“You are welcome. It was truly a pleasure to meet you tonight,” I said truthfully.

I noticed her cheeks redden under the streetlight. Her eyes darted to her shoes and she played with the key chain.

“I would love to see you again,” I ventured.

Her eyes snapped up at me and she studied me for a few moments.

“I… I’m sorry. It was a pleasure to meet you and I enjoyed talking to you, but I don’t know if it’s a good idea,” she said in a low voice as she nibbled her lower lip.

“Well, of course you have someone waiting for you at home. I’m sorry to have assumed,” I apologized, but I truly wanted to go punch something.

She glanced at her left hand and her hand fisted around the keys. When she looked up at me again I could see the tears in her eyes and I regretted ever saying anything.

“Please don’t cry,” I said, awkwardly moving my arms since the only thing I actually wanted to do was hug her.

“There’s no one waiting for me. I’m just not ready for anything like that right now.”

“It was worth a shot. To try asking you out, I mean,” I said as I put my jacket back on.

“If the circumstances were different…” she trailed off.

“Well, thank you for tonight,” I told her.

“Thank you, as well,” she replied and reached up on her tiptoes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Her scent enveloped me and I couldn’t get enough.

It was only for a second, but her lips felt like they’d left a burning trail behind them.

Before I could do anything, she was in her seat and clipping on the seatbelt. She rolled down the window and said goodbye to me as she started her car.

I watched her drive away and I couldn’t stop feeling like I had lost something. I didn’t know her name, I didn’t know where she lived, I didn’t know where she worked. I had no way to get in touch with her. 


	4. Chapter 4

## Chapter 4

## SPOV

 

I couldn’t help but apologize numerous times to the man in front of me. He was so handsome and I must have looked like a wet puppy. He had to have been waiting for someone, right? A woman, most likely. Or maybe a man. He was beautiful enough to attract everyone and anyone.

I kept trying to figure him out, to find some flaw that would make him a little less attractive. And then he handed me his jacket and his scent enveloped me. It was nice cologne, but it was also him, I could tell.

It wasn’t something that I’d normally do, but I relaxed and enjoyed talking to him. We got lost in our own little world, talking about books and passions. We were getting to know one another without going into too many personal details.

And I couldn’t find anything wrong with him. The more he talked, the more I wanted to hear. If only I hadn’t been so broken…

But I was and there was nowhere this could go. And maybe he didn’t even want that. I was fairly certain he had someone in his life. He had to. Men like him always did.

 He was confident and well-read, he liked so many of my favorite authors and although he didn’t look the part, it sounded like he had a soft-spot for old rock, alternative and punk music.

As we sat together, talking and drinking coffee, I realized I hadn’t thought of Bill once. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I completely forgot how much my heart ached.

I had no idea when the rain had stopped, but I realized I had to get home. Staying any longer would be dangerous since I couldn’t put my finger on why this man affected me so.

He very kindly walked me to my car and I gave him back his jacket.

When he said that he’d like to see me again I thought I would combust. My heart sank as I realized that I couldn’t get him involved in all my mess. I didn’t think I was in the right frame of mind to see anyone new and he didn’t deserve to have to put me together like I was some sort of broken Humpty Dumpty.

When he mentioned me having someone in my life I immediately looked at where my engagement ring once rested...a ring that was given to me based on lies. My heart ached once more as I remembered why I really couldn’t drag him into my life.

I kissed his cheek and said goodbye to him, and to his scent that had enveloped me for the past couple of hours. I drove away and saw him watching as I left. I told myself that if it was meant to be, we’d meet again.

I drifted off to sleep thinking about him, and I woke up...thinking about him.

I could have at least gotten his name, I scolded myself.  But then I’d want to look him up right about now and that wasn’t exactly ideal. For the next week I went about my life as usual. I went to work in the wee hours of the morning, spent my day at the shop selling products and did a big load of paperwork. Then I would go back to my empty, quiet home. ~~~~

I didn’t mind. I read, thought about new recipes I wanted to try out, and just relaxed.

And thought about the man at the coffee shop.

I found myself thinking less and less about Bill and my heartbreak, and more and more about this man whose name I didn’t even know.

It was another Friday evening when I couldn’t hold back anymore. I went to the bookshop to get a new book and chat with Tara.

And to pass by Serendipity again. Maybe it was his regular place, maybe he always went there. I hoped, at least.

I wanted to see him again, despite my better judgment. I couldn’t say no to him if he asked me out again and that scared me and thrilled me at the same time.

I passed the shop, but didn't see him anywhere. I carried on to my car just knowing that I'd be coming back again soon.  ~~~~

I could think of no other place where I could meet him again and a sense of despair took over.  So stupid…

I fell asleep that night wondering if maybe he was looking for me, too.


	5. Chapter 5

## Chapter 5

## EPOV

 

It was stupid to say that I had fallen in love with the woman with the butterfly tattoo. After all, I had just met her and only spent a little while with her.

Love at first sight was a notion that teenagers toyed with, not grown men. It was only based on hormones and all that silly nonsense.

But the more I kept telling myself that it wasn’t real, the more real it felt.  It was stupid and I owned it, but that was how I felt.

I spent my entire week trying to get her out of my head, but I couldn’t. Not really. I could only think about the way she laughed, how her hair turned into curls as it dried from the rain, how the butterfly wings peeked out from under her bracelet and how my jacket had looked on her.

It was Friday once more and I was planning on going to Serendipity to see if maybe I could spot her walking by. I wanted to talk to her again, maybe get her to reconsider going out with me. I wasn’t above begging at this point, although I hoped it didn’t come to that.

I went about my meetings and just as I was getting ready to head out and call it a day solely to spend the next couple of hours waiting for her like a lonely puppy, Steven came in.

He was the client I was supposed to meet the night I met her. I was thankful for whatever had come up and made him postpone our meeting, but seeing him now was a surprise.

“Hey.  What are you doing here so late?” I asked.

“Oh, I was thinking that maybe we could go over the plans now. I was in the area and thought I’d stop by and see if you were still here,” he smiled.

We’d known each other for a while and it wasn’t the first time we worked together on a project, but it was a really bad time.  I couldn’t tell him that, however, so I smiled and went to get the plans out.

Over the next two hours, we went over most of the details regarding the building, as well as an estimated price and everything that he wanted me to change.

All I wanted that evening was to be sitting at that same table near the corner of the street. But now it was too late.

I found myself picking up the same books she’d had with her that evening. I had read one of them, but the other two were new. I wanted to have at least something to talk to her about if we met again.

I decided to go out to the bookstore the next Monday, bright and early. I had even thought of something that might help me find out who she was.

So I dropped by that bookstore and picked The Collector from the shelf. I walked to the cashier and smiled at "Michelle" according to her name tag.  

“Hi. Can I help you with anything else,” she said, nodding to the book in my hand.

“Well, I certainly hope so. I was wondering if maybe you knew a girl that bought this same book the Friday before last. I was kind of hoping I could track her down again but we didn’t exchange contacts,” I told her truthfully, hoping she’d be willing to help me.

“Oh, I wasn’t working two Fridays ago, but maybe Tara would know. She was here that night.”

“When are Tara’s shifts?” I asked. I was pressing my luck, but I hoped it would pay off eventually.

“Ehm, she should be in this Thursday.”

“Thank you,” I told her, and she rang up my purchase.

My mind was on the girl for the entire week. I realized how stupid I was being and I tried hard to concentrate on my work. Messing up any little detail could lead to a disaster so I had to bring out my A-game.

I went back to the store on Thursday and immediately spotted Tara.

“Hi.”

“Hello. How can I help you,” she said politely.

I pulled out The Collector from my jacket pocket and told her about the girl I met two week before that I really wanted to find her. She’d had that same book on her, bought from this particular store.

Tara looked at me for the longest time and I could see she was trying to figure out if I was a creeper.

“You don’t even know her name?” she asked.

“No. We spent hours talking, but we never exchanged names or much information about our private lives. I got the feeling she just got out of a relationship when she said that if circumstances were different…”

She was silent for a few seconds so I carried on.

“Look, I don’t want to sound like a weirdo or anything. I just want to get in touch with her and give her my number in case she ever changes her mind,” I told her honestly.

“I know who you’re talking about. But I’m even more reluctant to tell you about her, because we’ve been friends since forever.”

My eyes lit up at her words. I had a chance to find her. Really find her. My heart rate surged instantly.

“Please.  Just give her my name if you won’t tell me hers.”

“Her name is Sookie. And I’ll tell her you stopped by the next time she comes in, but I can’t promise you more than that. She’s been through a lot in the past few months and I’m trying to protect her.”

“I get that. I do. But I just want… need to get in touch with her.”

“Come by next Friday. I should be able to get to her by then. She keeps weird hours sometimes,” Tara said.

I thanked her and walked out.

Sookie.

She finally had a name. And it was Sookie. I was right when I said she’d come from the South. Regardless of where she was from, I now had a name. How hard could it be to find Sookie? It wasn’t a common name.

What if it was a nickname, though? I groaned, but promised myself I’d bide my time until next week and not hunt her down at all until then.

But I’d still stop by the coffee shop.  Often.


	6. Chapter 6

## Chapter 6

## SPOV

 

It was Wednesday and I had gone completely out of my way to get here, but I was once again in front of the coffee shop where I'd met him.

I didn’t go to the bookstore though, since I knew Tara wasn’t there that night, so I just went ahead and ordered myself a cup of coffee.

I sat at the same table that we’d sat that night and I tried to remember as much of the conversation as I could.

I remembered the little wrinkles that formed around his eyes as he laughed and the smooth, deep tone of his voice; the way his long fingers wrapped around the coffee cup as those perfect lips sipped the hot liquid.

It was silly, really, I knew. I felt like a crushing teenager, but I didn’t care. He had to have some flaws, right? I couldn’t find any that night, but I’m sure he tosses his towels on the floor or squeezes the toothpaste tube the wrong way. Not like those would be capital offenses, mind you.

I finally paid my tab and went to my car. It was a quarter to eight ~~,~~ according to my dashboard. Good, I could still catch my show. There was at least a silver lining on the day.

## EPOV

 

I had finally gotten out of the office for the day and I wanted nothing more than to relax. But something told me I should go to the coffee shop once more. I had been there on Monday as well and the waitress was already starting to recognize me. It wasn't like I was hard to miss. At my height, I stood out in most crowds.

I parked my car and headed over to Serendipity, heading to the same table I had sat in numerous times in the past few weeks. The waitress was there, cleaning the table and picking up an empty coffee cup.

She said she’d bring me a menu in a minute and I took my seat. I promised myself I’d only stay for half an hour.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was ten to eight. I was in a coffee shop on a Wednesday night. That didn’t sound right for so many reasons, but what choice did I have?

I ended up spending the next hour there, scanning the crowds and everyone that passed the street in front of the coffee shop. There was no trace of Sookie. 


	7. Chapter 7

## Chapter 7

## SPOV

 

I had gotten a phone call from Tara asking me to come on by on Friday evening ~~,~~ when I got finished with work. I had planned on swinging by the coffee shop as well, so I guessed I might as well go see my friend.

The bell chimed as I entered the bookstore and Tara smiled as she spotted me.

“Hey, Sook,” she said, hugging me.

“Taraaa,” I said and returned the hug.

“How have you been, sweety?”

“Oh, same old, same old,” I told her. I wasn’t going to tell how I might have fallen in love with this guy I only met once, now was I?  That sounded weird even to my own ears.

“Mhmm,” she hummed as if she could smell bullshit. “Then why did this gorgeous six foot something blond God ask me about you?”

I didn’t think I heard her right.

“Say that again.”

“I said that last week a blond guy came around with a copy of that Fowles book you bought and asked me about a certain blonde he met that had gotten the same title. He seemed like he really wanted to get in touch with you, but I wasn’t going to give him your number or anything before I talked to you.”

So I took a deep breath and told her about the day I met him and everything that I’ve tried to hide until now.

“You sound like you’re totally head over heels for this guy,” she said.

“I don’t know if I’d go that far, Tara, but it’s definitely something new.”

“Do you want me to give him your number when I see him again?” Tara asked.

“How do you know he’d going to come back?”

“I told him to,” came her reply and I rolled my eyes. Of course she did.

“Sure, you might as well. Maybe we can finally figure out if this is supposed to go anywhere.”

I said my goodbyes and walked out of the shop and headed over to Serendipity. I’d have a drink before heading on home.

It was raining once more, so I quickened my step.

 

## EPOV

 

It had been another long week and I realized that I really needed to take some days off. It was exhausting and although I loved my job, I would still love to get some free time to do my own stuff.

I quickly got in my car, hurriedly avoiding everything and everyone, praying that no one would stop me and ruin my plans. I had to go to the bookstore and see if Tara was willing to give me more details.

I assumed that she’d talked to Sookie and I was anxious to see if she’d been receptive to the idea of me tracking her down or if she thought I was too forward.

I drove to the store and I ran inside, trying to stay as dry as possible since the skies had opened up.

The second I walked in, Tara shooed me out.

“Go! You just missed her!” she yelled and I was confused for a full second.

I took off running towards the coffee shop and I saw a slim figure jogging slightly in front of me.

I recognized her at once.

“Sookie!” I yelled out. “Sookie, wait!”

She slowed down and looked behind her. Our eyes locked and she stopped in her tracks and turned around, letting the rain pour down over her.

I ran towards her and stopped a foot away from her.

“Hi!” I told her as I caught my breath.

“Hey,” she whispered, a smile spreading on her lips.

“I’m Eric.” I had wanted to give her my name ever since that night.

“I’m Sookie,” she replied.

I stepped closer to her and she didn’t shy away from me. My hand reached to her cheek tentatively and she leaned into my touch. I cupped her cheek and slowly lowered my face to hers, giving her the time to take a step back or slap me.

“I’ve been looking for you for so long,” I told her.

“Me, too,” she replied as she closed the distance between us.

Our bodies molded together as I kissed her. Her lips felt even better than I had imagined. Sookie’s hands found their way around my neck and she pressed against my lips even more.

I angled her head and licked her bottom lip, asking for permission for more. She eagerly returned the favor and our kiss deepened even further.

We were both soaked, but neither of us cared. We stayed there and kissed for several minutes until we were both out of breath.

When we finally pulled apart, big smiles graced our features. I took her hand and pulled under the coffee shop roof. We had so many things to talk about. 


	8. Epilogue

## Epilogue

 

It has been a year since we got together and things couldn’t be better for us. We truly had grown both individually and as a couple.    ~~~~

Eric slowly helped me heal my broken heart and fill it with new love. For him. The both of us had fallen hard and fast and we couldn’t have been happier.

A couple of months ago he had asked me to move in with him, so I quit the lease on my apartment. His house was beautiful and the fact that he’d been the one to design it was even more awesome.

Tonight was our one year anniversary and we’d decided to go back to Serendipity to celebrate. We didn’t need something elaborate or over the top. It was just us, together, in the place we met.

He was already there when I arrived.  It had taken longer to close the shop since I had to make sure everything was in order when my two employees got in first thing in the morning. Yes, that’s right. I finally could afford to hire people.

Eric’s face lit up as I walked in and I loved that I was able to do that to him.

We sat down at our table and in no time the waitress brought our regulars.

“How was your day, Lover,” he asked and I shivered slightly.

He’d been using that name for me ever since we first slept together. He said it felt appropriate and I couldn’t argue with him.

“Good. I’m just glad I finally have some help. I can spend more time with you in the morning now,” I winked at him and his eyes glazed over.  I think he was remembering the special way I woke him up this morning.

“Yes, that’s absolutely true,” he licked his lips and I could only think of getting him home.

I wrapped my hands around the cup, loving the warm feeling seeping through. His eyes followed my hands and he suddenly seemed nervous.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“What is it, love?” I asked and picked up my cup and took a sip.

He didn’t reply, but when I put my cup back on the saucer, I felt it hit something. I looked down and gasped.

A ring had been hiding under my cup. I placed the coffee on the table and looked up at Eric only to find that he had moved.

He was beside me, on one knee, looking at me expectedly.

“Sookie, ever since you came into my life I knew this was it. The attraction I felt towards you was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It still is. I don’t want to wait forever to ask you this because I know that for us it would never be too early because we were meant to be.

“Sookie, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” he asked and I felt tears prickling my eyes.

He picked up the ring from my saucer and held it up to me, waiting for my answer.

“Of course, I’ll marry you. I love you!” I told him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

The ring could wait. I needed the man I loved.

I poured all my love and happiness into the kiss. I couldn’t believe I was so lucky to have him.

As we pulled away he slipped the ring on my finger and it was a perfect fit. I was smiling like a loon and didn’t immediately realize that everyone around us was clapping. I smiled widely and thanked them for their best wishes, before pulling Eric for another kiss.

 

 


End file.
